Javna the Young A Hallchester Story
by karlidylanfa
Summary: The third installment of the Hallchester series. Piper struggles with being a restaurant manager and the fear that her witch powers may have come from evil, Prue gets a job at a local auction house, Phoebe meets a handsome and famous photographer named Stefan, who offers to let her be in a photoshoot, Sam uses his powers for personal gain, and Dean was, as usual, being himself.


**Javna the Young**

"Oops sorry," Phoebe said passing by a woman in Quake. Phoebe continued walking towards Piper so she could talk to her.

"I'm gonna kill him," Piper said with rage deep in her voice.

"Who?" Phoebe asked with a suspicious face on.

"Chef Moore, he and the phony accent hires me and then quits to open his own place. Thank you very much," Piper said with anger still in her voice. Phoebe sat on a bar stool close to Piper.

"I don't see any customers complaining," Phoebe said trying to calm her sister.

"Hello I am not a restaurant tourer, I am a chef I have no idea what I'm doing," Piper said taking a breath. "Are you wearing my dress?" Piper asked. Before Phoebe could answer a woman interrupted.

"Hey Piper Phoebe, could I get to-go box?" the woman asked.

"Hey Brittany," Phoebe greeted her.

"Yes Brittany," Piper said walking away to get one.

"Ooh I love that tattoo," Phoebe said admiring Brittany's tattoo.

"Oh thanks," Brittany said holding up her hand to show the angel tattoo.

"I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins," Phoebe said confused.

"In the states yeah, but I got it done in Tahiti," Britany said placing her hand back on the table. Piper came back with Brittany's to-go box. "Thanks Piper, just keep the change," Brittany said sliding the change back to Piper.

"Thanks Britt," Piper said smiling.

"Guys I gotta jam," Britany said grabbing the to-go box.

"Okay bye," Phoebe said waving to her.

"Bye don't forget to tell Max I said hi," Piper reminded Britany.

"I won't," Brittany said walking out of Quake.

"Table nine please," Piper said handing a waitress menus. Phoebe started to stare at a man across from her with sparkles in her eyes; Phoebe closed her eyes and saw a premonition.

 _ **The man Phoebe was staring at walked towards her and sat beside her. The man then asked Phoebe if she wanted a drink. Phoebe said Yes and asked his name. The man said his name was Alec and shook Phoebe's hand. She in turn said her name and shook his hand as well.**_

"Now back to my dress," Piper continued.

"Okay, see that poster boy to your left," Phoebe said trying not to look at the man. Piper looked over. "Just glance don't be obvious!" Phoebe demanded.

"I approve...Who is he?" Piper asked looking back at her sister.

"His name is Alec and he's about to come over and ask if he can buy me a drink," Phoebe said still focusing on not looking directly at Alec.

"How do you know?" Piper asked.

Phoebe grinned, "Let's just say I saw the age old problem of who approaches who first," Phoebe said. Piper looked at Phoebe with a blank expression. "I had a little premonition," Phoebe said squinting her eyes.

"What?" Piper said a bit mad at Phoebe. "Phoebe you're not suppose to use powers, we agreed," Piper said.

Phoebe shook her head, "No, you, Prue, and Sam agreed, even though he doesn't have powers," Phoebe started. Piper looked down and then let Phoebe continue. "Dean and I stayed aside. Besides it's not like I can control it, it just popped into my head," Phoebe defended herself.

"That's the point, none of us can control our powers. That's what scares me, I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant," Piper said panicking already.

"Sh! Here he comes," Phoebe whispered.

Alec walked over and said, "Hi."

Phoebe looked over at him, "Oh hello."

"I was just sitting over there," Alec pointed to his seat, "wondering if you would like a drink with me?"

"A drink hm? Imagine that," she sent a smirk Piper's way, "I would love a drink."

"It's Alec, right?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah how did you know that?" Alec asked.

Phoebe shrugged, "Wild guess." "Do you wanna grab a table?" Phoebe asked grabbing his arm gently. Alec just laughed and nodded.

Piper immediately stopped Phoebe, "Prue is gonna be pissed," she whispered.

"News flash! Stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles." Phoebe walked away with Alec to a table.

Brittany walked to her car, got into the car, and adjusted the mirrors. She saw a strange man in the mirror and screamed; screamed as loud as she could.

Prue was just starting to put her clothes back on after her and Andy had sex; Andy was still sleeping. Prue watched him sleep, but then started to slowly and quietly move across the floor. Prue stopped when Andy groaned in his sleep. Unfortunately, Andy's alarm started to go off, but Prue quickly used her power to throw it out the window. Prue ran quietly out of the room while Andy reached over to shut off his alarm. Andy didn't even feel his alram clock so, he looked up at where he had it; it was nowhere in sight. Andy heard a bang of the door closing and looked over to where Prue had been sleeping; she was gone.

"Prue!" Andy shouted, but there was no reply. Andy laid back down in his bed and thought to himself about Prue.

Meanwhile Dean was doing the exact same thing Prue had done with Andy, except he wasn't the type of guy to call a girl after having slept with her. That was just the kind of guy he was. Dean got up from the bed and picked his cellphone up.

"Prue, do you think you could come get me?" Dean asked his sister over the phone.

"Dean? Why? Where are you?" Prue asked.

"I'm at Stacy Whitmeir's house."

"Oh god, Dean, you're a pig. Where's your car anyway?"

"It's back at the manor, the bar was close enough I could walk and save gas money."

"So, how did you get to Stacy's house?"

"Duh? Stacy has a car."

"Whatever, I'll be there in five."

"Thanks." Dean ran outside as quietly as he could so he didn't wake Stacy up.

Five minutes later, Dean opened the door to Prue's car, "Thanks sis."Before Prue drove off she asked him, "Are you ever gonna stop sleeping around like this and find someone you could actually marry?"

Dean thought for a minute, "Not yet."

"C'mon Dean, you're 24 years old, it's time you stop acting like you're in highschool."

"Exactly Prue, I'm only 24, I think it's time you start treating me that way!" Dean shouted.

"I wouldn't treat you that way if you would just act like you were 24!" Prue shouted back.

"Prue, maybe you think everything has to change just because we found out we're witches, but not everthing has to change right now. I mean yes, eventually I do want to get married, but if I came across the right girl do you think I would be doing what I am doing?" Dean asked. Prue sat there in silence, "Didn't think so." Prue looked at her brother again and then drove off.

Piper was making breakfast for everyone and watching a Salem witch trials show on the small white tv in there kitchen. Sam was sitting at the table checking the newspapers for any articles on strange deaths or anything mysterious. Kit meowed on the counter and jumped down onto the floor.

"Proving that they were the devil's deciples was no easy task for the court of the Salem witch trials. The remarkable event occured when they were accused many peasents ran for the church to profess their innocence. Those not cleansed were struck by bolts of lightning. God had spoken not even letting the evil witch enter his house of cleansing. The witches were accused of witchcraft and later burned at the stake," the tv said. Prue walked in with Dean who wasn't really talking to her all that much.

"Morning," Prue said to her siblings.

"Morning," Piper said back. Sam just nodded his head and waved; Dean did pretty much the same thing.

"What are you watching?" Dean asked moving over to stand by Piper. "Nothing, just a show." Piper shut off the tv.

Sam looked up from his paper, "Yeah right Piper you were watching a show about the Salem witch trials," Sam said rolling his eyes. Piper glared at him with evil eyes.

"A show about witches, are you worried we're gonna be burned at the stake?" Prue asked pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

Piper faked a laugh, "Ya, right. By the way, Andy called." Prue looked up from her juice, "When?"

"While you were in the shower," Sam answered for Piper.

"What did you tell him?"

"Don't look at me I didn't talk to him, Sam did." Prue turned to face her youngest brother, "What did you tell him?"

"That you were in the shower." Prue looked down at her orange juice.

"Bad date?" Piper asked.

"No, no not at all. . .It was great. You know, dinner and a movie."

"Wait a minute," Dean said walking over. "That's what you were out doing lastnight, Andy," Dean said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Piper said staring at Prue. Prue gave Dean a dirty glance and he in turn did the same.

"So it looks like I'm not the only one," Dean said hopping up on the counter. Piper looked at Dean then at Prue.

"On your first date Prue, you sleaze," Sam said laughing to himself.

"It wasn't exactly our first date, guys."

"Highschool doesn't count," Dean said smirking again.

"Yeah it was last decade," Sam said smirking with Dean.

"I hate to admit it Prue, but the brothers are right." Piper smiled. "Spill!" Prue glared at her siblings, then walked away.

"Ooh that bad huh?" Dean said hopping down and following her. Piper and Sam followed Dean.

"No Dean, actually it was good, no amazing, but that's not the point. I told myself that we would be different, that we would take it slow. It shouldn't have happened that's all."

Phoebe came down the stairs, "What shouldn't have happened?"

"Prue slept with Andy," Dean quickly replied.

"That sleaze," Sam said laughing again.

"Hello!" Phoebe said in shock.

"Thanks a lot big mouth."

Dean just smiled and said, "You're welcome."

"Wait, you were gonna tell the whole family but not me. Family meeting!"

"Speaking of lastnight what time did you get home?" Prue asked walking away again.

"No, no do not change the subject." The family followed Prue into the conservatory.

"Don't dodge the question!"

"It must have been at least after 3:00 a.m," Piper said looking at Phoebe.

"I must still be on New York time."

"Actually that would make it later," Sam pointed out.

"Or maybe you and Alec-" Piper started.

"Who's Alec?" Prue asked.

"Yeah," Dean said looking over at Phoebe.

"Some hotty she hit on at the restaurant."

"Excuse me, with visionist history, _he_ hit on me, remember the whole vision thing."

Dean started clapping his hands, "Good job."

"Vision thing?" Prue said with a blank expression on her face. Sam looked at his younger sister. "Please tell me you didn't use your powers," Prue said. Phoebe looked down and then Prue looked at Piper in disappointment.

"Don't put me in the middle!"

"I'm not, you and Dean were born in the middle!" Prue argued "I thought we agreed."

"No, _we_ didn't, you agreed, you laid down the law...There's a difference!" Phoebe shouted. Dean walked over to Phoebe and patted her on the back while still smirking at Prue.

"Look guys our powers are not toys we have to be careful, they can get us killed."

"She's right, we don't want anymore warlocks finding us," Piper said.

"Look, it was just a lousy premonition that's all, nobody died. Besides, you guys can't control your powers any better than I can. I mean, c'mon Piper, you freeze the room whenever you panic, Dean you blow anything up when you get mad, and Prue you can move things when you're angry." The room went silent. "Anyway, nothing happened lastnight...At least nothing I'm ashamed of." Phoebe started to walk away.

"There's another reason we have to be careful," Prue said before Phoebe could walk out of the room. Phoebe turned back around, "Andy thinks someone's abducting women in our area." Prue said.

"Abducting women, what do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"It means warlocks aren't the only thing we have to look out for," Sam said for Prue. They all looked at Sam, "In the paper it said that women have been going missing for the past few weeks and nothing has been found of them."

"Well that just means we have to look out for our sisters, right Sammi." Sam rolled his eyes and then nodded.

"Also F.Y.I I'm not ashamed of anything," Prue said staring back at Phoebe. Phoebe just smiled and rolled her eyes.

At the police station Andy was looking at a picture of Brittany, he handed the picture of Brittany to his partner Daryl. "She didn't come home at all lastnight," Max, Brittany's husband, said. "That's not like Brittany, believe me."

"Tell me Max, what time did she leave to go to Quake?" Daryl asked in his deep voice.

"8:00 8:30ish, she called around 10:00 saying she was headed home; I'm really worried."

"Chances are she'll show up, they usually do," Andy said. "In the mean time what you need to do right now is go home, in case she calls. Alright? Can you do that?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Max walked away, "Fourth one this week," Andy said.

"Yeah, well they can't just be disappearing into thin air," Daryl said.

"Well at least we have narrowed down his feeding pool to the Quake area."

"You better stay safe and lock the door," Daryl said walking away and chuckling. Andy watched Daryl walk away and rolled his eyes.

Piper was sitting in her car staring at the church when someone knocked on her door. Piper jumped and looked over to see who it was. "Oh, Pastor Williams, you scared me."

"Sorry, but aren't you a little early to drop off the food?" Pastor Willams asked. Piper just stared at him blankly. "I thought you weren't coming by until this afternoon."

"Yeah, I am, I mean I'm coming back later with everything."

"Great, so what are you doing here now?"

"Nothing really just uh, just thinking."

"About?"

"Mary Estee."

"Who?"

"Uh, it was just a stupid documentary I saw. By the way-" Piper started to stutter. "Is it true that, uh, evil beings can't go into a church without being, you know, struck by lightning?"

Pastor Williams laughed and said, "Evil beings, you mean, like what, vampires?"

Piper grinned, "Vampires, no, I was thinking more along the lines of witches."

"Witches, huh?" Piper nodded, "Let me put it to you this way. I sure wouldn't want to risk it. I have to go, see you later Piper."

"Yeah, right, absolutely." Pastor Williams returned to the church, Piper watched as he opened the door and went inside. She unbuckled herself, opened the door, and walked up to the church doors. Once she got face to face with the doors she slowly grabbed the church handles scared of what might happen. Before she actually grabbed the door handle she heard thunder above her head and ran back to her car.

"Hold the doors!" Prue shouted running to catch the elevator. She got on the elevator just in time, but dropped her bag of paperwork. "Could you press 12 please?" Prue asked the man. The man nodded and pressed button 12.

"Here let me help," The man said helping Prue pick up the paperwork she dropped. The man picked up one of the papers and read, "18th century art." "Do you work in the auction house upstairs with Claire?"

"Yes, unless I don't get there in time, she may fire me." Prue's phone started to ring, she answered it, and held it to her ear. "Hello?" The person on the other end stayed quiet. "Andy? How did you get this number?"

"I'm a detective remember. Prue I think we should talk," Andy said in his serious voice.

"Yeah, you know it's just I'm really late for my job."

"I didn't mean for what happened lastnight to happen Prue, you have to know that."

"Of course, I'm a, you know, totally wrong for it anyway so if you're at the auction house."

"C'mon Prue, listen to me. We've known each other for a long time we just couldn't help ourselves. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know Andy," Prue said a little annoyed.

"All we did was make love."

Prue could feel her face turning red. "I know Andy," Prue said aggitated.

"Talk to me, help me out here Prue. Why did you sneak out like that?"

Prue took a deep breath, "I did not sneak-," Prue started with a loud voice. "Out," Prue said lowering her voice and turning her back. "Right, okay you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you and I-I did write you a note I just didn't leave it." The line of their phones were beginning to scratch out. "Hello?" Andy and Prue were cut off from eachother and hung up. The people in the elevator with Prue had overheard most of her conversation and were staring at her; she looked at them and then they looked away. Then, she looked up at the elevator buttons and saw that it was heading towards floor four I will never make it in time. Prue used her power of teleknesis to move the elevator to floor 12 leaving the other people in the elevator astonished.

"How strange?" The man said baffled at what he just saw. The man looked at Prue and said, "Lucky you, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm charmed alright." Prue said leaving the elevator.

"Here ya go," Phoebe said handing a man his bill for his meal at Quake.

"Thank you." Phoebe started to walk away and then glanced again at the man.

"Excuse me, but aren't you Steffon?" Phoebe asked.

The man nodded and said, "Yes." "I'm sorry do we know each other?"

Phoebe shook her head, "Oh highly doubtful I'm just familar with your work, like everyone else in the world."

"Well I don't know about that, but I will always take a compliment from a gorgeous woman."

Phoebe glanced at the woman who was sitting by Steffon. "I'm sure your girlfriend must appreciate that." Steffon leaned closer to Phoebe and whispered, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Then why are you whispering?"

"Excuse me," The woman said in a pissed off sort of tone. The woman walked off.

"Oh, oh okay, well it was really nice meeting you."

"You too. Listen, listen I'm in town for a couple of days with a course shoot," Steffon started. Steffon grabbed a card from his coat. "If you're interested stop by, I would love to photograph you. You do model, don't you?"

"In my dreams." Phoebe walked away and then out of nowhere Piper grabbed her urgently.

"A driver just called in sick can you do delivery?" Piper asked urgently.

"No, no I can't, but call Sam he needs work," Phoebe said. "First, is that guy at the bar staring at me?"

Piper looked over, "A lot of guys at the bar are staring at you."

"The one that's tall, dark, bruding, very New York!"

Piper looked again, "Sorry, no." Piper walked away. Phoebe looked back at where Steffon was sitting and saw that no one was there, she looked at the card he gave her again.

"Piper?" Sam said over the phone.

"Yeah, hi Sam. Look, a driver called in sick and I need a delivery person. Could you do it?"

"Sure, how much does it pay?"

"Well, for you, who doesn't really work here nothing, but I'll give you 30 dollars for it."

"That works for me," Sam said shutting and locking the manor doors.

"Thank you, thank you I love you!"

"You're welcome. I love you too. Bye Piper."

"Bye."

Prue was walking into her office when she saw the man on the elevator. "Hi, who are you?" She asked.

"Rex Buckland," he answered.

"Okay, but where's Claire?"

"She's on vacation for a few weeks, so inturn I will be taking her place for the next few weeks as your boss." Great. I hope Claire comes back soon, Prue thought.

There's a man walking with a candle towards an altar, with aging hands. The man sets the candle in front of the altar. In front of the woman Steffon was sitting.

"Please, please don't hurt me!" the woman cried. The man walks closer, "Let me go! Please Steffon!" The man showed his face in the light; it was gruesome, pale, and wrinkely. This beast had stringy white hair and a black robe on for the ritual.

He walked closer to the woman and said, "It's Javna." Javna's eyes started to glow an eerie red and focused on the woman, beams started to flow through his eyes and to the woman's.

"Oh my god! Wait!" The woman cried, but it was too late. The woman screamed as Javna took the youth from her. Once Javna had completed his ritual with the woman she was very old and Javna once again looked like Steffon. To make sure the transformation had beeen completed Steffon raised a mirror up to his face and looked into it. The corners of his lips curled into a devilish smile.

Sam and Piper were back at the church to deliver the foods the church people ordered a week earlier. "You would think after last night Prue would be a lot mellower. I mean how long had it been six months and now, she's worse," Sam said opening the back doors of the van.

Piper huffed, "It's just so un-Prue like to have sex on the first date. I mean everything is changing since we've become...You know." A woman started to help them unpack the van.

"C'mon you've never had sex on the first date?" Sam asked. Piper just looked at him. "Not even with Tommy?" Sam asked, grinning.

Piper hit Sam's shoulder, "Of course not...Have you?" Piper asked starting to grin as well. Sam stopped what he was doing and looked down at the ground then at Piper. "You don't have to answer that."

"No, no it's okay I have to get use to the fact that Jess isn't around anymore." Piper siled at how strong Sam was being.

"Speaking of being witches, when are you gonna tell the others about your powers?"

Sam looked up at his sister again, "Soon, I promise, it just never seems like the right time to. They're always fighting about one thing or another."

"Well, either way you need to tell them, whether they're fighting or not. If it'll help you, I'll tell them." Sam nodded his head and began unloading the food again. "I'll tell them tonight then, but you have to be in the room, so we can all talk about this." Sam nodded his head once more.

Pastor Williams interrupted their conversation. "Hey Sam, I didn't know you were back in town."

"Yeah, I just got back a few days ago."

"Why are you back now?"

Sam looked up to the sky and then back at the pastor. "My girlfriend died a week ago and I decided to transfer to the college here."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Pastor Williams said.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go get some gum or something, my mouth is dry. Either of you want anything?" Sam asked. Piper shook her head and the pastor said, "No thanks." Sam walked away and left Pastor Williams with Piper.

Pastor Williams continued to stare at Piper. Piper finally spoke up and said, "Okay here's the deal, so this friend of mine has a problem; could be bad. Not quite sure what to tell her."

"Do you want to go inside and talk?"

"No! I mean I've gotta get going."

"So, what's your friend's problem?"

"Well she kinda, sorta, thinks she might be a witch."

"Witches again, huh?"

"That isn't good is it?"

"Well, it's certainly not a question I get everyday. How well do you remember your Sunday-school lessons?" Piper stayed silent, "Exodus 22:18 Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"If you go by the old school, it means put her to death, she's evil."

Sam was holding a package of Doublemint Gum and browsing the magazines the stand had. He grabbed a magazine with a deer on it hoping it would be one ounce of normal in his life. Sam walked up to the stand owner. "I will take these." The man looked at the magazine and package of gum to see what their prices were.

"3.52 please."

Just as Sam took out his wallet he over heard an elderly couple say, "Should we use the grandchildrens' birthdays?" The elderly man saw Sam and smiled, "It's a 10 million dollar jackpot. Who knows right? I mean today may be our lucky day."

Sam smiled, "Maybe."

"If not we're going to lose our house." Sam glanced down at the Lottery tickets, as he grabbed one his head started to burn with pain.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" The owner man asked, but Sam couldn't hear him because he was having a premonition.

 _ **Sam was seeing a TV screen of the lotto numbers. The TV read 4 16 19 30 32 40.**_

"4 16 19 30 32 and 40. Those are the winning numbers."

"Yeah right dude, 3.52 please."

Sam walked closer to the elderly couple, "4 16 19 30 32 40; trust me mister today _is_ your lucky day." The elderly woman looked at the elderly man and nodded. The elderly man quickly wrote down the numbers. "I think I'm gonna buy one of these lotto tickets too." Sam grabbed a ticket and placed it on the magazine and gum.

Piper waited for Sam in the van for ten minutes before he finally jumped in the car excited as ever. "What are you smiling about?" Piper asked.

"Nothing."

"C'mon Sam I know you and I know that you don't smile for nothing."

"Okay, okay. I think I have more than one power."

"What?"

"I touched a lotto ticket back at that stand over there and got a premoniton of the winning numbers!"

"That's Phoebe's power, though."

"I know, I know, but I think somehow I got it too!"

"Well, I guess that's one more thing to add to the list of things we need to talk about with the others."

"Yeah, I know." As Piper backed up out of the church parking lot an elderly woman with curly grey hair stared at Sam and Piper. Sam watched as the elderly woman stared and then, he saw that she had an angel tattooed onto her hand. "Huh?"

"What?" Piper asked continuing to back the van up.

"I've never seen an elderly person with a tattoo before."

"Yeah that is strange." Piper drove off and headed for Quake.

Andy and Daryl were sitting in Andy's car just outside Quake. Daryl handed Andy a picture of Brittany. "What do you want me to say. Something just doesn't feel right about this, I can't help it," Andy said tugging at his itchy ear.

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Here we go again."

"What is this guy doing with these poor women?"

"You better not be thinking of alien obduction."

"I'm serious Morris!"

Daryl glanced at Andy, "I know, that's what scares me." Andy looked over at his partner. "Let me guess your favorite movie growing up was, Ghostbusters." Andy glared back at Daryl. "Look we got it crazy Trudeau, this guy likes the pretty ladies, that's it, end of story. If he comes back looking for more we'll grab him, tag him, and the world is a safer place. Is that too hard for you?"

Andy nodded and turned his head back towards the front of the car, Daryl did the same. "Evil Dead 2," Andy said. Daryl stared at Andy with a confusion smeared across his face. "Evil Dead 2 was my favorite movie growing up, just for the record." Andy turned his head back to his side window and saw Prue get out of her car and walk into Quake.

"Bank across the street, I think we should grab the ATM information and-Woah woah...Where you going?" Daryl asked as he watched his partner get out of the car. "Aah, no, no forget it Romeo you are NOT blowing our cover!"

"C'mon Morris, cut me some slack I have to talk to her." Daryl stared at him with an unchanging expression. "Please...Five minutes, that's all I need."

Daryl took a deep breath, rolled his eyes, and then nodded. "You've got five minutes." Andy nodded and ran into Quake.

As Prue walked into Quake she couldn't help but hear all of her surroundings loud and clear, usually she would just block them out but now it was different. Prue glanced over at her sister as she worked and gracefully walked over. "Sydney Table three is still waiting on that Salmon. Hector c'mon move it. Move it!" Piper demanded.

Prue grabbed Piper's hands and swung her over to her side, "You didn't give Andy my cell number did you?"

"No, why?"

"Nevermind."

"Remind me, I wanted to do this for a living, right?"

"You're one of the few of us that actually has to work for a living." Prue and Piper both spot Phoebe sitting with Steffon at a table in the corner, "What is Phoebe doing here?"

"Flirting."

"Yeah, and she's wearing Armani. Where did she get that?"

"Not from my closet." Piper heard a ding for an order and sprang, "Gotta go!" Piper said as she ran away.

Prue walked over to Phoebe and Steffon's table and smiled. "Prue, hi. This is my other sister, Prue. And Prue, this is Steffon the photographer," Phoebe said.

Steffon stood up and shook Prue's hand, "Pleasure," Steffon said as he smiled.

"Like-wise," Prue greeted. Steffon sat back down in his chair and glared at Prue with Phoebe.

"Nice dress," Prue said.

"Don't worry it isn't yours."

"I know, I could never afford it."

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" Phoebe asked Steffon.

Steffon smiled as Phoebe and Prue walked away. But, his smile, soon enough, turned to a scowl. He was aging again, and he knew that he needed another life source to feed on.

Prue and Phoebe walked through Quake's kitchen doors and began arguing.

"What do you mean you charged it, you're broke," Prue said.

"Not for long."

"What does that mean?" Prue asked. Prue shook her head, "Please tell me you didn't use your powers again."

"Maybe. Are you telling me you haven't."

"No, I'm not telling you that, but we aren't talking about me are we."

Piper ran up to her sisters begging them in her mind not to be fighting. "What are you guys doing back here?"

"Same thing we do at home," Phoebe huffed. Piper sighed.

"Did you play the track? Go to the black market? What?" Prue asked non-stop.

"Modeling," she said.

"Phoebe," Piper said.

"What did you want me to do, turn him down. This has been one of my dreams for a long time."

"We aren't suppose to use our powers for our own personal gain! That is what it says in the Book of Shadows," Prue argued.

"Not so loud," Piper whispered. But, it didn't help, the girls kept arguing.

"You were the one who said get money. So, I'm getting some," Phoebe said, with her hands on her hips.

"Come on you guys," Piper whispered.

"So get a job like the rest of us!"

"I'm using my mind instead!"

Just then, Andy thrusts open the kitchen doors. "Prue."

They all look over at Andy. Unfortunately, he was standing right in front of a plate boy, and they collided.

"Watch it!" Piper screamed. Without thinking Piper used her power and froze the room. "Oh no. No. No. No. Not again."

"Now look at what you've done," Prue accused.

Phoebe chuckled. "You think this is my fault!"

"You guys aren't frozen?" Piper questioned.

"I guess it doesn't work on witches," Phoebe whispered.

Prue quickly went to the door and checked the dining hall, no one was frozen.

"How long does this usually last?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, not long."

"Uh. . .It doesn't work out there either," Prue said, as she turned back around.

"Tell me this isn't happening," Piper groaned.

Now Andy's time was up and Morris was looking for him. Steffon noticed him and quickly sprang for the door.

"Calm down, it's okay. It's all going to be okay," Phoebe said, trying to calm her sister.

Prue looked through the transparent glass on the kitchen door again to find out that Morris was drawing near.

"Oh god. Andy's partner is here and he's heading this way."

"What're we going to do?" Piper asked.

"Stall him!" Phoebe demanded.

Prue listened and spprinted out the door and up to Morris.

"Hey, hey, you're detective Morris, right?"

"Breathe Piper, breathe," Phoebe said, as she fanned her sister with a Quake menu.

"Excuse me," Morris said, passing Prue.

"I-I. .Uh. . ." Prue said as she followed him into the kitchen. "But, wait!"

Suddenly, the room was unfrozen, and the plates were shattered into pieces.

"I think we should talk," Andy continued. Andy turned his head slightly and instantly saw his partner. "What're you doing here, I thought I had five minutes?"

"Yeah," Morris rolled up his sleeve and tapped his watch, "I gave you ten."

Andy then checked his watch, "Oh."

Prue stared at her sisters, her face gave away the fact that she was panicking.

"Guys, you really aren't suppose to be in here!" Piper said, frustrated.

"Yeah, sure," Andy said with a smile.

"Uh. I'll call you later, I promise," Prue said. She grabbed Morris's arm and pulled him to the door. "Okay, bye." Andy followed Morris out the doors and into the dining hall.

"Bye," Phoebe yelled to them.

"I hate being a witch," Piper whispered, but you could hear the anger in her voice.

Prue and Phoebe sighed in unison.

Later that evening, when everyone was off work, Piper sat in the attic going through the Book of Shadows.

"Hey," Dean said as he entered the room, "What're doing?"

"Reading. . .Thinking," Piper sighed.

"About what?"

Piper slammed the book shut and rotated her body toward Dean. "About how totally screwed we all are now that we're witches."

Dean held back a chuckle, "Oh." He pulled out a bench and sat it next to his sister. "That." He sat down.

She shook her head. "You don't understand, you don't think we are. You're never afraid of anything. . .I envy that about you, always have."

"Yeah, well don't. It can get me, now maybe even all of us, into trouble." Piper sighed. "Just talk to me."

The ends of her lips finally curled into a smile, it was small, but at east she was smiling.

"I don't know, it's just, our whole lives we've been like everybody else, rushing off to work, going out on bad dates, buying shoes. Then suddenly, we wake up one day, and everything is different. We're witches now, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Are you frickin' kidding me? It's a great thing!"

"You don't know that. We don't know anything about these powers. Why we have them, what they mean, where they even come from? How do we know it's not. . .How do we know it's not from evil?" Piper cried.

Dean shook his head rapidly. "Piper, we're good, your good."

"How do you know? What about Jeremy? What about all the other warlocks he said would be coming after us? How do we know we aren't exactly like them?" Dean sighed. "That's what scares me, we don't know." By this point Piper was crying. "I just. . .I just want to be normal again, as messed up that was. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Listen to me. You are the sweetest, most caring person I have ever known. I know it's hard not to question our powers, but," Dean stood up from his bench and walked closer to Piper, "We all just need to believe there's hope for us." Dean practically sat on Piper's lap whilist he tightened his arms around her. "Do you want to hear something that might make you laugh?" Piper nodded. "Phoebe's going to that Steffon's place to get some pictures taken." Dean forced his eyebrows wiggle up and down. Piper laughed and shook her head.

"Uh, Andy."

"Prue." They smiled.

"You go first," Prue insisted.

"I'm not sorry it happened, Prue."

"Well, I have to be honest with you, I am." There was an awkward silence. "Not because I didn't enjoy it, I did, especially the uh. . ."

"Yeah, that was great."

Prue's cheeks reddened as she smiled. "And of course there was the uh. . .uh"

"That was nice too." He giggled.

"Yeah, but you know that's not the point. The point is that I haven't seen you in what, almost seven years and. . .To start right back where we left off is-"

"I know, I know. I just want to know why you left, that's all. Why cant you tell me your big secret?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know."

"Try me," he begged.

"Well, my life has gotten a little complicated, and I just don't think I should get involved in anything right now."

"Prue. We had sex, doesn't mean we have to elope."

Prue sighed. "Now, you sound like Dean." They both laughed.

"Why don't we just pretend that it never happened?"

"Do you want me to throw you a life preserver now, or just let you drown?"

Andy laughed again. "I'm serious, let's just count that one as part of our other relationship. Slow down and start over. Prue you need to give me a seconde chance here. I don't want to blow it this time."

Before they could finish their conversation, Andy's beeper went off, and Prue's cellphone rang.

"Dating in the 90s," Andy sighed. Prue laughed.

"Excuse me." Prue answered her phone. "Hello. Ah, yeah absolutely, I can make that. Okay, thanks." Prue hung up the phone. "I don't believe it, that was Buckland's, they want me to come in right now. I have to go, uh. . .Just give me a little time to think things through, okay." Andy stayed silent while he stared. But, Prue left anyway.

Piper was back at the church, determined to open those doors that were feet away from her and that could potentially hurt her.

"I have nothing to be afraid of. Nothing to be afraid of, nothing," she told herself. She unbuckled herself from the driver's seat and slowly got out of the car. She cautiously walked to the doors. Inches away, she stopped to stare at the tall doors, with the black ring handles. She knew she would have to do this to believe in herself, to believe in her family.

Finally, she got up enough courage to wrap her hand around one of the large handles. She was shaking, but she had to know. She pulled hard, and in no time the door squeaked and lurched its way forward. Piper peered inside the church, and then outside again and again. She quickly jumped into the church, and quickly back out, and smiled in relief.

Overcome with triumphant Piper stepped inside the church and stood there for maybe longer than a minute. She was so happy at this moment she had to scream. "I'm good!" She giggled at herself and began to walk back to her car. But, she ran into the old woman with the same angel tattoo Brittany had on her hand. Piper saw the tattoo and ifted the woman's hand. "Brittany?"

"You know me? Is that my name?" The woman asked.

Prue, back at Buckland's, was being associated with her temporary boss Rex and his assistant.

"This is Hannah, she's my assistant," Rex said.

Hannah forced herself to smile and shake Prue's hand. Hannah did not like Prue.

Once the handshake was broken Hannah purposely hit the ladder next to her, causing white paint to fall over Prue. Prue lifted her hands, the paint missed her because of her power. She wished in her mind that she would've just let the paint fall on her. The paint splattered on the floor and got all over Hannah's heels, her red hair definately showed how angry she was now.

"You okay?" Rex asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure?" Rex asked. "I'm sorry, I can't believe that happened."

"That's okay."

"I just wanted you to meet Hannah so, you can go now. I'll see you Monday." Prue smiled and left. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think either she's the luckiest woman alive, or. . .She's a witch."

"Piper! Phoebe! Sam! Dean!" Prue shouted as she entered the manor. The woman that Piper met earlier approached Prue.

"Prue, thank god your home," Sam said.

"Yeah, uh, who is this?" Prue asked.

"Here you go Brittany." Sam handed Brittany a bowl of soup. "Why don't you go sit down at the table and eat." Brittany left to go sit at the table.

"I'm sorry, Brittany?" Prue said.

"You aren't going to believe this. I'm not sure I even do. Piper knows that that woman in there is Brittany."

"Yeah right, and I'm Rosie Odonell."

"No, I'm serious, Brittany has a tattoo on her right hand, just like her." Sam pointed to the woman.

"That can't be possible."

"That's what I thought, but then we asked her some questions that only Brittany would know and-"

"She knew the answers?" Sam nodded.

Phoebe was finally at Steffon's with an outfit, but as she touched the handle on the door she got a flash.

 _ **Phoebe was laying on a glowing table with candles surrounding her, it looked like a shrine or a ritual. Javna's eyes glowed and connected with Phoebe's, making her old, and Javna back into Steffon.**_

Phoebe ran to her van, opened the door, and hopped in. She then, took a breath of relief, but that didn't last long because the next moment someone, something put a hand over her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"I saw something about it in the Book of Shadows." Piper flipped the pages of the book. "Okay, see, Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force of the young."  
"By invoking black magic to gain eternal youth," Dean read.

"That has to be what happened to Brittany."

"Yeah, but there must be some kind of incantation or something."

"There is."

"Oh goody."

"The Hand of Fatima, it says that the prophet Muhamid invoked it centuries ago to banish Javna back to. . .Where ever the hell he came from."

"Yeah, well, the problem is that we don't know who Javna is or where he is."

Brittany was wandering in the kitchen and stumbled upon the card Steffon had given Phoebe earlier that day with his number and address on it. Brittany started shaking and then, fell to the ground.

"Brittany!" Prue yelled from the living room.

Dean and Piper ran downstairs and into the kitchen to see what had happened.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Piper asked.

"Brittany are you alright?" Dean asked.

"I'll call nine-one-one!" Prue said.

"And tell them what, she's dying of old age at 25!" Sam said.

Piper picked up the card that Brittany had dropped.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It's Steffon's card that he gave Phoebe."

Brittany gasped, "Javna."

The siblings stared at each other in horror.

"That's where Phoebe went!" Dean said.

Morris and Andy were watching surveilance videos from a camera outside Quake. "Look at this, that guy took out the first victim," Morris said.

"And that's that photographer Steffon."

"This was the last place she was seen before she disappeared." They left for Steffon's place.

"Please, Steffon, or whoever you are, let me go," Phoebe begged.

Steffon creeped closer to Phoebe and into the light and said, "It's Javna." Phoebe screamed when she saw Javna's glowing eyes for herself.

The Hallchester siblings drove up to the warehouse in Dean's Impala. Once they were there they jumped out, slammed the doors, and stopped at the door.

"See anything?" Prue asked.

"No." Sam sighed.

"No worries, I got this," Dean said, stepping out in front. Dean flicked his hands in front of the door and it blew off the hinges. "Told you." They all rushed in.

Javna's eyes started to send beams to Phoebe's eyes, but as soon as the Hallchesters rushed in they stopped. Prue used her power to throw Javna across the room.

While Dean stayed behind with her, Sam and Piper went over to help Phoebe.

Javna got up and shook off the pain of the fall then, he used his eye beams to connect to Prue. Prue was lifted and moved closer to Javna, like she was using her own power on herself.

"Prue!" Dean yelled. Prue heard Dean scream her name and woke from the spell. She grabbed a mirror that was close to her and held it up to Javna's face, reflecting the eye beams back on him.

"Phoebe, we don't have a lot of time," Piper said. Sam lifted Phoebe up off the table she was laying on and set her on her feet.

All the Hallchesters were reunited by Prue. Prue unwrinkled a paper she had in her coat pocket and handed Sam the mirror. They all began to chant, "Evil eyes look onto me, may they soon extinguish thee. Bend thy will by the power of five, eye of Earth and evil in this curse."

"Don't try to stop me," Javna wailed.

"Why isn't it working?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe it has to kick in or something," Prue said.

"Great, a spell that has to warm up to be used. Why don't they just kill us now!" Dean shouted.

Sam lifted his hand to Javna. "Sam, what are you-" Piper began.

"Don't worry, it's better this way."

"What are you guys talking about?" Phoebe asked.

Sam focused on Javna and the water inside of his body, if this was going to succeed he was going to have to use the water that was stored in his body. Javna was standing and inching closer to them, but suddenly he was thrown back down onto the ground.

"Prue, did you-" Dean started.

"No."

"I've got him, say the incantation again."

"Sam?" Prue said.

"Hurry!"

The family chanted again, "Evil eyes look onto me, may they soon extinguish thee. Bend thy will by the power of five, eye of Earth and evil in this curse."

A blast of white energy was sent to Javna. "No! No!" he screamed. Once the spell was cast Javna was turned to a skeleton, then to dust.

After he was dead Brittany was returned to normal.

"Very cool," Dean said.

The Hallchesters walked back to the car, but were stopped by Andy. "Prue, what are you doing here?"

The other went to the car while Prue stayed behind to talk to Andy. "We were just trying to get the car started. Phoebe called and said it wouldn't start."

"Do you know how lucky you are, Steffon's a stalker. Excuse me." Andy put his arm through the window of the car and started it.

"Hey, how 'bout that, you fixed it."

"How 'bout that."

"Thanks. Call me?"

"Sure."

Sam's nose was bleeding when they got home. "What was that back there?" Prue asked Sam.

"I'll tell you in a moment, but I need water, I'm dehydrated," Sam said. He went into the kitchen to fetch a bottle of water.

"Where's Brittany?" Dean asked.

"Hopefully she went home on her own," Prue said.

Before Sam came back Piper talked to her siblings. "Guys, I know all about Sam, so I just want you to know so you don't get mad at the both of us while we are trying explain."

"You know about this, whatever this is?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, but you need to understand, this isn't easy for him."

"Understood," Dean said.

"Understood?" Prue asked her brother.

"Yeah, whatever it is I'm sure he has a good reason for it."

"Thanks Dean," Sam said, walking back into the room.

They all turned to him. "Are you ready for this?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, but I want to tell them."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Guys, I do have powers. I don't know how, but I do."

"Powers? As in more than one?" Prue asked in shock.

Sam nodded. "The power I used back there was my ability to manipulate water."

"What water? There was no water back there." Phoebe said.

"I had to use the water that was stored in my body."

"That's why you were dehydrated," Piper said.

Sam nodded again. "I can also see things, like premonitions."

"That's my power," Phoebe protested.

"I know, but today I was holding a lotto ticket and saw the winning numbers."

"Sam!" Prue shouted.

"I helped an elderly couple get their house back," he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I understand why you kept it from us and I'm on your side," Dean said. Dean walked over behind Sam, showing he was with him. "Brothers gotta stick together."

Sam smiled. Piper walked over behind Sam as well. "You know I'm here for you."

"Me too," Phoebe said, walking over to the others.

"Well, Prue, are you on board?" Dean asked.

Prue smiled. "I guess so, majority rules, right?" Prue walked over to her siblings and gave them a bear hug.

"I love you guys so much."

"We know." They all laughed.

The next day at Quake. "I've learned my lesson, I have to be more careful," Phoebe said.

"Excuse me, did I just hear it, did she actually admit to doing something wrong?" Dean asked.

"I admit it, it won't happen again," Phoebe swore.

"At least we helped those people," Sam said.

"Maybe our powers really are good," Piper said.

"Good for everything, but our love lives, unfortunately," Prue said.

"But, they do come in handy once in awhile," Dean said.

"Last night's winning lotto numbers were 4, 16, 19, 30, 32, and 40," the news caster said.

"I won," Sam said as he took out the ticket. Prue stared at him, "I did." He gazed at the ticket, but everything disappeared. "Dang it!"

"See, you can't intentionally use your powers for your own personal gain, remember?" Prue said.

"Good thing Phoebe took those dresses back, huh?" Dean said. Then, they all laughed.

"At least the couple didn't lose their house," Sam said.

Piper raised her glass, "To the power of five, whether we like it, or not."

"Here, here!" Dean said. They all clanked their glasses together and cheered.


End file.
